Talk:Dark Knight: From the Desk of a Taru
Desperate Blows doesn't work with Kraken Club it only works on two handed weaponsGix77 18:56, 31 December 2007 (UTC)Gix77 You can always cap enfeebling magic in Besieged or other like events by subbing whm and repeatedly casting dia. (--Knownunknown 14:41, 27 February 2008 (UTC)) You should prolly make a note about the Stun spell in the Dark Magic section bro. Uber usefull spell IMO, (and the enmity involved with the spell too) I would have but you seem to be gettin annoyed with constant edits lol. And a note on the above enfeebs skillups, go to sea and cast the non-damaging enfeebs on the pink phoboes thingys (spelled wrong i know)with WHM sub (silence,paralyze,slow), they wont attack you and yadda yadda yadda (if you got sea you should know what im talking about) Guwhenivar Good to see another Tarutaru DRK getting the word out. Some good work so far, particularly the subjob section. Keep it coming. --Vycron 13:07, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Just noting, Scholar is my prefered subjob for DRK amongst the other mage jobs. Something nice about having B grade divine magic and nothing to cast. It's worth noting that nukes are more efficient, every spell costs less, and sneak and invis seem to work much better with light arts than with a red mage or white mage subjob, or so has been my experience. As a Hume, DRK/SCH with parade gorgot I rarely ever have issues with mp. Also you get raise earlier, and a full list of healing type spells to cure maladies. When you want to use Sneak/Invis, and thats the only reason your subbing mage, Scholar is the best IMO, you should really give it a try even at lv 10 scholar, you see a noticable difference when you sub it and use dark arts.--DarkTrance 04:33, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Noticed you add this. One GREAT use for this SUB job is leveling magic skills in besieged. My elemental magic is like 100+ and I can gain 10 pts easily during on besieged using Dark Arts because my hits actually land. Also Dispel is nice to have in some situations... it's probably a mediocre subjob for soloing.. but if you want to skill up your spells, no subjob is better.--DarkTrance 09:11, 14 October 2008 (UTC) cant have 8 hits on Guillotine :X DA procs on WS is 2 max Cgron 01:17, 14 November 2008 (UTC) might want to mention that keeping your other weapons skills up makes you more of a draw in Abyssea, specifically to help with !! procs. You won't do much on the yellow !! front (unless it's dark magic), but dark has the skill to be useful on both red and blue !!. This comes in handy when trying to low-man NMs, especially with a good group. It's always nice not to have to leave an NM alive and pounding your tank while you wait for just 1 Warrior to try and proc with 9 different weapons... Honestly, my brd/whm gets love as a melee trying to proc staff and occasionally dagger skills (and I actually do hit even 80 levels off cap, go figure?), a dark would be much more popular in that regard.--Deadmeataru 22:39, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Cripes? This thing is still alive? I've been away from the game since last may. @Deadmeataru; I probably won't have any updates for awhile in concern to Abyssea. Since I wrote this White mage and Dragoon have sorta taken over my main-job slot. I have plans to do DRK, but it's still down the list a little. :\ --JolatolaT 18:35, March 10, 2011 (UTC)